Most television viewers now receive their video signals through a content aggregator such as a cable or satellite television provider. In a typical scenario, encoded audio/video signals are sent via a cable or wireless data link to the viewer's home, where the signals are ultimately decoded in a set-top box (STB) or other consumer device. The decoded signals can then be viewed on a television or other appropriate display as desired by the viewer. Most video service providers include commercials, advertisements, and/or marketing content interspersed between segments of program content, as is well understood.
A practical implementation of an STB may include or cooperate with a digital video recorder (DVR) that is designed to record video, audio, and/or audiovisual programs received by the STB. The user can then play recorded programs at any convenient time. In accordance with typical and conventional digital recording techniques, commercials, advertisements, and other secondary forms of content are recorded when a live program broadcast is recorded.
Television systems and monitors may also be used for video gaming. The genre of exercise/fitness related video games is becoming popular as more users become aware of the benefits of physical activity. Such video games introduce a level of physical activity to the game playing scenarios in an attempt to physically engage the user. Exercise related video games, however, are usually played in a focused and devoted manner that is unrelated to the viewing of broadcast programming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a video services system that delivers video programming and content in addition to exercise related content that promotes, encourages, or instructs physical activity or exercise between segments of program content. In addition, it is desirable to present the exercise related audiovisual content in a manner that does not obscure or replace the advertisement or commercial content that is normally delivered between the segments of program content. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.